fanonlodgefandomcom-20200213-history
Rosalie Drasus
The illegitimate daughter of two Inquisitors, Rosalie has had an exceptionally unorthodox upbringing. Raised by Officio Assassinorum from a very young age, she has been conditioned into being the perfect killer, having essentially been trained as a sociopath. As a Callidus Assassin, she has been responsible for the elimination of several high priority enemies of the Imperium of Man. History Abandonment It is not known exactly when Rosalie was born, as it has never been officially disclosed. The location of her birth is also a mystery and there is much speculation over where it occured. However, what is known is that Rosalie was handed over to the Officio Assassinorum at the request of her parents, who could not afford to stray from their official duties. The Callidus Temple took an interest in this new specimen, and took it upon to themselves to claim the child for training. For the first year of her life, the helpless Rosalie was kept isolated from any human interaction, so she was fed exclusively by machines and kept in an isolated yet constantly monitored room. As she reached the age of eighteen months, the child was subject to cruel conditioning methods that would imprint a primal fear and hatred of particular objects in her psyche. It was at that time that she was taught High Gothic by language specialists, through use of a two-way radio. Again, conditioning was used to give her perfect diction and pronunciation as Rosalie was treated to a reward of food if she spoke correctly and an electric shock if she did not. By the age of two she could commicate in High Gothic. She was then subjected to the forced learning of several other tongues including that of the Tau and the Eldar. As she reached her third birthday she could speak more than ten different languages at a simplistic level. It was at this time that she was inducted into the tutelage of multitude of Callidus Assassins who began to teach her the very basics of combat, while preventing her from forming an emotional bond with any of them. Training Rosalie's instructors taught her to hate all those who opposed the God-Emperor and that she must fool them in order to vanquish them. She lived by a very ordered timetable that factored in combat training, prayers, lingual skills and improving her ability to lieq. Her ability to fabricate stories was focused on greatly, and she was conditioned to do so without any remorse, and taught that she must lie in order to preserve her own life through a series of brutal torturing techniques. Her linguistic talents were honed further and she was taught a wide variety of accents and dialects that would be able to compliment her, now natural, ability to lie. However, she was taught that one truth must always be followed, that of the divinity of the God-Emperor, and that she must always stay true to His servants of the Officio Assassinorum. Combat training was reinforced by positive and negative conditioning. Each day of her life consisted of eight hours of honing her skills as she was taught hand to hand combat. When the Callidus Temple deemed her old enough, she was trained in the use of melee weapons. As well as being educated in language, Rosalie began to be taught the history of the Imperium in it's most simplistic form. Of course, training was still deemed to be more important and she continued the brutal regime without any changes in her schedule. On her sixth birthday she was presented with a captured heretic and given a knife. Her instructions were simple: to kill the man as quickly as possible. Rosalie, lacking any compassion did so without hesitation or remorse. In fact, it was noted by her mentors that the child took a great deal of enjoyment in carrying out the action. Over time Rosalie was introduced to the use of several other weapons and she was trained in a wider range of disciplines. She was also taught of the many enemies that assailed the Imperium and the countless number of potential targets she would have to deal with. On top of this, her trainers began to present more difficult and complex situations, in order to test Rosalie's cunning and instincts. She proved to be very ingenuitive under pressure and demonstrated a disturbing talent for fashioning improvised weapons as well as developing new ways of incapacitating her targets. Of course, she was still subjected to the forced learning of multiple languages, and of course the innate details of the Imperium she was born to serve. Assignments Solace Deja Vu Vengeance Retribution Personality Rosalie is essentially a sociopath, having been purposefully deprived of any emotional bonds with other sentient beings. She is cold and calculated in her thought processes, showing no remorse for any of her actions, nor any care for emotion. Throughout her childhood and young adult life this was how she operated, as a perfect puppet of the Callidus Temple. She also demonstrated her cunning and capability for fabricating information during her first official assignments as she disposed of several corrupt enemies of the Imperium efficiently. However, after encountering her estranged father during an assignment, she instantly became fascinated with him. She began to idolise Lorenzo as he filled an emotional void in her life. She also started to become obsessed with finding her mother after she discovered a file that mentioned her name, Alicia. It has been theorised that Rosalie has become very emotionally unstable after discovering she has family, even if there whereabouts remain unknown. Beliefs Abilities and Attributes Equipment C'tan Phase Sword Standard equipment of the Callidus, used to preform clean kills, through all types of armour. Neural Shredder A standard issue weapon of the Callidus Assassin. Rosalie rarely uses the weapon for she prefers the thrill of close quarters combat. Concealed Knife Despite the fact that it is not as effective as her Phase Sword, Rosalie favours this weapon above all others. She delights in using it to slit the throats of her targets. Relationships Allies Lorenzo Drasus Alicia Trallan Enemies Quotes By Of Trivia *Rosalie's first ever appearence on the site was when she was mentioned in passing during the events of Crossing Paths, while Lorenzo Drasus and Alicia Trallan are discussing the potential fate of their daughter. At this point, the character was yet to be named and merely functions as plot device, while serving as the foundation for an idea that could later be developed. Hence why this article even exists. Category:Inquisition Category:Characters Category:Assassins